Winter's Tale
by Mischief's Queen
Summary: What would happen if the dark prince of Asgard, were to meet the Ice queen of Earth. Full of romance, humor, action and surprises that even you won't see coming. (sorry if the summary is bad).*on hold*


**Disclaimer**

**Firstly this is my first story so to those who read this please be kind about the feedback. Now this is a lokiXOC story so if you don't like that you can leave now, also the story will be told in Winter's point of view unless said otherwise. I do not own Loki, Tony Stark or any one form the Marvel world. Now enjoy the story.**

Prologue

Have any of you felt cold, isolated, no feeling like your heart is frozen … like ice. Well that is how I feel, you probably don't know what I'm talking about … sorry let me start at the beginning.

My name is Winter Stark, I know weird name. I'm actually born December 21st Midnight, right on the winter solstice, also according to my dad my mother's favourite season, so he named me in memory of her and before you all get confused mum died in child birth, so I'm an only child and I don't remember how she died obviously because I was only young but my dad never told me he just said that her heart stopped … weird and before you all give me your pity please don't I can't stand it when people give you pity for what happened years ago, just be happy that I still have a dad. Speaking of my dad if you haven't guessed it yes he is Tony Stark, also my mum was not some random girl of the street instead she was Tony's first personal secretary, before Pepper, and from what Tony had told me. Apparently, she was chasing him for months before he said yes to going out with her on one date, and I think he was the one doing the chasing even if he won't say it, form that one date it all changed as over years they got closer although Tony never did propose she still loved him and one drunken party later … yes I happened, They were shocked but soon were obsessed with getting everything ready for my arrival. Then the incident happen, Tony says that even though she may be gone she will never leave and I believe him. I know I don't call Tony dad because he says it makes him feel old but moving own.

I was not a normal girl, you see I have powers, ones of the ice and snow when I told my dad I thought he would find it weird but when I made him a mini sculpture of himself he just said that I was his special snowflake and to not be afraid of what people might think. I used to follow that rule until I was thirteen and starting high school, now besides the powers my skin is pure white almost snow and my eyes as clear as sapphires so I got picked on a lot. But this day there was this girl who would not leave me alone so I ... I … I lost control and when I went to yell at her I … accidentally shot ice into her heart and killed her instantly. I went to court, my dad pleading that I was his daughter, I was put under his care by this time I was crying snowflakes literally and it started snowing inside, convinced that I was a danger to society, this organization called S.H.I.E.L.D. took me away from my home, my dad, put me in a cell. Then a year went by they started training me to be a recruit, every chance I got I asked them about my dad and they wouldn't answer until I was twenty and I asked to see him and they told me he was dead, after that I wouldn't leave my room as I was all frozen. Although it wasn't all bad since they told me about my dad agent Phil Coulson has been my father figure and I have become friends with some great people like Clint or Natasha. I am now twenty-six, my code-name is Ice Queen and only with Hawkeye and Black Widow am one of the best agents that this organization has. Now that your up-to-date, it's time for my story.

Chapter one

Everything seemed normal at first then the Tesseract had started acting up, so much so, that everyone needed to be evacuated. But not me I'm outside, in my suit (Emma frost's outfit in X-men, first class), with Phil Coulson, who was like my second father, waiting for the helicopter that the director, Nick Fury, will be arriving in. When the helicopter lands and the director steps out with Mariah Hill "how bad is it?" director Fury asks, I was about to answer when Phil said "that's the problem sir we don't know", he then looks at me "it's had to say sir". So then we left to go to the lab where the Tesseract was, with Coulson briefing the director of what happen, I wasn't listening until Agent hill asks "it just turned itself on?" I suppressed the need for an eye roll when Fury asked "what are its energy levels now?" so I interjected "climbing and when they couldn't shut it down that's when we ordered the evacuation". "How long till we get everyone out?" "camp should be clear in the next half hour" Fury just said "do better" and then Coulson turned back leaving the three of us to continue, "Sir evacuation will be futile" I just turned towards Hill and said "so we just tell them to go back to sleep?" she just said "Queenie if we can't control the Tesseract's energy there may not be a minimal safe distance", before we could continue bickering Fury interrupted us "we need to make the phase 2 prototypes are shipped out", what the place is collapsing and all he cares about are the prototypes. "Director is that really a priority right now" I scoffed at the director, but he just turned to me and said "Ice Queen, until such time as the world ends, we will act as though it tends to spin on, clear out the tech below and every bit of phase 2 in the truck and gone", then she left taking two agents with her as the director and I walk into the lab.

"Talk to me doctor" Fury demanded as Doctor Eric Selvig (please don't hate me if it is incorrect) "director, queenie," he said coming over to us, "the Tesseract is misbehaving" "that supposed to be funny" "oh that not funny at all, the Tesseract is not only active, she's behaving" "How soon can we pull the plug Doctor?" Fury ask, and even though it was directed at Selvig I answered "she's an energy source, we turn off the power she turns it back on, Doctor?" asking if I was right "yes queenie, if she reaches peck level-" "we've prepared for this doc," the director trying to reinsure the doctor, "harnessing energy from space". The doctor just went to his computer, "we don't have the harness," the doctor said "my calculations are far from complete" "doctor Selvig has told me that the Tesseract has been throwing out some interference, radiation, but nothing harmful low levels of gamma radiation". "That could be harmful" the director said talking about Dr Banner, "his words not mine sir" I told the director, he just nodded so I ask the doctor "where's agent Barton?" "The hawk up in his nest as usual" so we went to talk to Barton, "agent Barton report," when he came down I just walked behind them keeping an eye out for suspicious activity. When I focused back on their conversation I heard director ask something just as one of the doctors said the Tesseract was spiking again as we stood in front of it, Barton and I on either side of the director, "no one's come and gone, this oven's clean, no contacts, no IM, if there was any tampering sir it wasn't at this end" "at this end?" the director asks so I told him "sir the cube is a door way, to the other end of space right?" they continued to look at me as I finished, "door's do open form both sides". And just then the Tesseract had spiked shaking the building and everyone inside, and then it open what looks like to be a portal, which then exploded and blue air filling the room, and there kneeling on the ground is what looks like to be a normal being. But that can't be possible right, but soon enough my whole world will be turned upside down by this person.


End file.
